Journey to Equestria
by Flaretales
Summary: In the country of Nightreece, a horrible attack destroyed the country causing three siblings to leave home and face hardships that no pony should face at their youthful age. Their enemy, The Dark Republic, is a hostile country, and race who haunt them everywhere they go, but the siblings are some what of an abnormal type of horse, the deadly type.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Dark Republic

146 B.C, old town of Poparta, Nightreece, ruled by the royal east alicorn, the queen Stellar rise, an alicorn, and the king Supernal rise being a unicorn of great magic capacity. Stellar was a beautiful galactic shade of blue with a pure violet mane that flowed like a steady stream, and was decked in the royal garment, which favored a blue and white color scheme that seemed to flow just like her hair did. Supernal was an imperial red with majestic grey hair, dressed in well maintained clothing, but it was only for today because he had to leave town for a little bit, but would be back by this afternoon. Supernal will give the city a speech about how they had plans for today.

The city was a bustle of energy and excitement, for today was the eve of the new year and the king and queen had plans to set up decorations and rides. The little foals who couldn't suppress their energy for the festival started toward the fields to practice their magic to impress the sons of the royals. One of them was Solar Flare, a very light yellow colt with red and orange hair and was quite the proud twelve year old. Secondly was Lunar Blaze, a prominent midnight blue, who also shared Solar's hair color of red and orange, as well as being two years older than him.

Away from the city in the field near the forest, Eclipse disguise, the only daughter of the royals, appeared from the cover of the tall grass in front of her brothers surprising them. "Eclipse what are you doing here?" Solar questioned "You're supposed to be at home studying."

"Well I thought that I should take a break and hang out with you guys," she responded. Allowing her to join in on their magic practice, Lunar moved to let her in.

Soon they were all testing their magic and having a blast, using magic that could grow a beard in seconds, Lunar pretended to be a old stallion, and other magic was tested, some could destroy some of the toughest of shielding. Then an explosion roared from the city as a mob of dark creatures engaged firing, bringing out destruction. Po-parta sent out their military, bringing intense conflict between both sides. There were loud crashing noises and crumbling as the after effects of the lasers and gravity pulling hole ridden buildings down and broke apart into a bunch of bits of rubble. "What's happening!?" Lunar cried out as the sky grew ever so darker

"I don't know and I don't want to find out… follow me!" Eclipse yelled as she galloped in the direction of the Diamond forest. They kept running until Eclipse opened a trapdoor below, taking refuge from war raging above.

Sounds of beams clashing against each other and destructive demolition blared throughout the streets as ponies ran in fear of the chaos around. Soon, the city's forces were overpowered by the invading army, and the city was soon the focus of their power, and it crumbled. Ponies who couldn't escape fell to their demise either by rubble or being confronted by the enemy forces.

After silence swept over the land the siblings rose from underground, seeing the wreckage from the recent attack. "Wha...what happened to the city?" they said, walking slowly to their former home, Eclipse starting to tear up. On entering the city, they saw bodies either of their own or those of the invaders, wearing a strange armor with an emblem of an eye surrounded by darkness. Continuing on, they arrived back home searching for their parents. "MOM!" Lunar yelled as he saw his mother. Solar and Eclipse moved toward the voice only to see their brother next to their fated mother, barely making out the words she said. "My children… please leave… they're going to come back."

Solar, began to cry as he spoke "Why did they attack us mom?" responding she whispered.

"to explain it, they are a civilization that gain power off the emotions of others and then... eat them. So they attacked us nations for food and power."

"WHAT... th-that's terrible," Solar replied to his mother's words.

"Yes, it is. But go, before they return."

"But mom," Eclipse sadly spoke

"NO! Just go, don't worry about me, please just leave. I don't you to get found because you stayed here, longer than you have to." Struck by her words, but having to face the facts, they fell into tears hugging and saying their goodbyes to their mom for the last time, then left as her time finally arrived.

Trying not to get caught by any remainders, they left the city hiding in the rubble. "How did we get attacked, we're in the safest part of the country, in relation Atmist, so how did they reach us?" Lunar bothered.

"Don't know, but if I'm thinking correctly, then we might be some of the few survivors," Solar responded. They began walking in the direction of the abandoned outpost, where they would visit to leave the busy streets of their former home.

As they walked around, all that they saw was the dark sky with small pockets of light from fire in the the city. "Hey guys what do think happened to the rest the nation?" Eclipse questioned.

"Only the worst, I would say," Solar replied, clearly showing how he felt about the topic.

Night soon passed by, and it was early morning. "Mornin'," Solar said tiredly after the terrible day they had. "Morning," Eclipse and Lunar replied as they got up and started toward the outpost. As they galloped forward, they heard something approaching them. Turning around quickly, they saw a tiny flock of phoenixes fly over head. "Wow that's amazing," Eclipse said. "I heard it's rare to see even one, to see a whole flock, even if it's small, is pretty amazing." After the encounter with the mythical birds, they continued on soon arrived at the outpost, only to see it much different than the last time they'd been there.

Walking into the old abandoned outpost They heard voices nearby. "Well that's it there all gone over here" one voice said. "Yes, Nightreek is soon to no more." The other replied with an evil chuckle. "So it is true those monsters killed our mother," Eclipse said angrily, "What was that?" one asked as he walked over to the trio. Solar activated an invisibility spell making the invader go past them, not suspecting anything. Then as they began to leave, the other one snached Eclipse. "So there are still some left after all."

"Put her down," Lunar said, charging his magic. "You really should watch your tongue." He snarled. "LUNAR!" Solar screamed as the other pony began to steal his emotions, firing a powerful laser before noticing his comrade was flying away with his sister. "ECLIPSE!" Lunar shouted whilst they ran toward her, but unable to catch up, she quickly disappeared over the mountain top.

After hours of wandering around, they stumbled upon a concentration camp holding those taken by the dominion. Once put in the camp they were put to work in the mines or the armory while the young are kept in small jails. "There she is," Solar pointed out as he saw her come out of a little stone building wearing a tag saying "F#2983" and put in one of the cells. Solar and Lunar snuck around to get a better look at the place, spying a large building with huge bolted doors. As night covered the crimson sky, they covered the distance between them and the mysterious large building, noticing its appearance being very different than the rest of the structures around it. As the last glimmers of daylight faded away, the ponies who were still out got forced into their little cabins. But there was one who stayed out, an old, brown, furred pony stood there with a blank stare, like as if he had nothing left inside. As the enforcers noticed him, they soon grabbed him, shoving him into the large building, but the pony did nothing to them. Being closer than they were earlier, they noticed that there had been a foul odor lingering around them for quite some time, but when the doors opened it only doubled the smell. Once opened, they saw another door, but this one was smaller, and yet they could tell it was of more importance. Knowing not to waste any more time on checking out the place, the brothers went to an area away from the view of anyone in the camp, and set plans to destroy the it and save everyone there. "Lunar, what do you think is in that building?" Solar questioned. "I don't know, but it can't be good knowing them and what they could do," Throughout the night they discussed how to get their sister back and save everypony else .

As the sun rose above the horizon, waking the brothers, they set out to gather materials for the night ahead. Solar went out and gathered armor and weapons for those who don't know magic in case of an emergency. Lunar went to back to the city's library to search for the book on how to remove Spells casted on ponies and one on the enemies of the country. Finishing up their work both headed to a blind spot in the camps watch towers and began using matter switch spell to switch the air and the dirt to allow for stealth when digging. once under the camp they split up getting into the cabins from below waking ponies and getting them out of the camp and after all the ponies were free the then went to the cage holding the Fillies and colts. Emerging from the hole the opened the cells getting them out, once they were free Eclipse rushed toward embrace. "We are so glad to have you back" Solar whispered in order to not alert the soldiers outside. Finally after the mission was completed along with everypony being safe they decided to investigate the mysterious large building . Upon entering the foul odor was back but this time with an answer, on the inside was tables stained with red and boxes bleeding crimson liquid and rest of the place held more disturbing that are best not said.

With all things said and done and their mind tortured then knew that it would be best getting rid of everything, they charged obliteration beam and destroyed the camp along with the dominion soldiers. Once it was all over they talked among themselves on they walk to the group. Arriving at the place everypony was at they were praised for saving them from the tyranny of the Dark Republic and they celebrated with song and dance through the night. When daylight grazed the lands the group of rescued ponies and their two heros started down the path to Atmist. Galloping down the path in a hurry not wanting to waste any time near the area where the camp was to avoid the soldiers who arrived to investigate the remains of the camp.

Nearing Atmist they started hearing the sound of combat get louder and louder, then suddenly a group of Republic soldiers came into view as they were blasted into oblivion. Continuing forward over the horizon they saw Atmist come into view, most of it, Everypony was in awe as they saw the might of its army actually winning. "Oh… OH NO" a pony shouted as enemy reinforcements arrived turning the tables instantly, as soon as Solar noticed this he started planning something with his siblings. "Alright let's kill these monsters" Eclipse said powering up her horn soon shooting it in the air and exploding as it hit a battalion of dark dominion soldiers. Once hit they started to fall and hit the ground at deadly speeds, as that happened the brothers began making a shield spell around the their new friends. Shielded by their magic everypony galloped toward Atmist, but to their surprise the enemy was showing no sign of noticing them. Enemy numbers began dropping fast as Eclipse started firing at them , saved by the combination of the shield spell combined with invisibility. As the battle neared its end the enemy fled to the place they had come from, inside the great city the siblings headed toward the castle. Venturing ever so closer to the castle they started noticing that there weren't any unicorns there in the city from what they saw from their walk toward the castle.

On entering they were greeted by two guards who stared at them with astounded looks as if they had just saw royalty ,which they did, but it was weird in a town the visited very rarely, they continued forward deeper into the large building. Entering into the throne room of Earth switch ,who looked very nervous, "Oh hello i didn't expect to have my niece and nephews visit, but also where's your mother", she said. First they just sat their Lunar looking away as a tear fell from his eye there ,But the then the queen began to tear up as she realized that her beloved sister was no more. "Come here" their aunt said trying to show them a smile, "It was terrible all of Po-parta was destroyed" Solar said as he galloped over and embraced his aunt, along with Eclipse and lunar.

Once they all calmed down they smiled at each other glad they arrived there safe, except for when eclipse got captured. "Okay, well i guess That can't be looked over like it was nothing, but your here now and your father is in the other room he…, well let's say he is not in the best condition but i think that he will be happy to see you. The three led by their aunt went to their fathers chamber , they saw their dad covered in bandages, most likely attacked by the enemy on his way here, his children walked over to him asking him what happened amongst other stuff. Finishing the questions he asked one, the same question as their aunt, the kid looked at him in displeasure knowing that they had to tell him about his faded wife. Earth seeing this walked outside to give them some space. After some miniscule amount of time Lunar mustered up the courage to say something "Po-parta was attacked, we were safe from the attack because we were outside the city and well when we returned she..., she was barely alive" Lunar spook in a dim accent. There father looked at them with disbelief, but his face quickly changed as he looked at his children's faces.

Nighttime grew close as the family talked about their new experiences, most were unpleasant, but were comforted by their kinship of one another's voice, making them sound better than it actually was. After the some time had passed, they noticed it had been dark outside for awhile now, and they were quite tired so they went to rooms that Earth had set up for them. But their father stayed there, his wounds aching every time he tried to stand. The night tortured the kids as they recollected memories of the slaughter house that they saw the day before, as well as the thoughts of what could've happened to the old pony they saw who was sent in there. Then as if it wasn't bad enough, the republic had attacked once again and the sounds of crumbling and explosions, bringing fear to the people of Atmist. The only thing that was weird was that they seemed to focus on one thing, then suddenly, one of the walls to the bedroom holding the royals' kids was blown open, and the republic soldiers flew in toward the kids with murder running through their veins, and their eyes fixed on them. Suddenly the Atmist military barged in, holding them back, and lucky enough it was right after the wall was blown open. "Get out now!" one soldier shouted, the kids looking up at the armed pegasus that told them to leave was one of the guards that were at the entrance.

Rushing out they ran toward the room that held their father, and again another boom roared through the halls. They ran into the room seeing their father being held in a chokehold as he tried to use his magic but it strained his body so much that he cried out in pain as he used it. Solar and Lunar tried to fight them off, but the large quantity of them overpowered their magical attack and sent them flying due to the shock wave. The force that hit them against the wall caused them to faint. Eclipse, for split second, nearly screamed when she saw this, thinking that more of her family had been taken, but was reassured as she saw that they were still breathing. Then flying right past her was Earth beginning to yell, "Get out of here! Take your brothers and leave, i'll get your father." Following her orders, she nudged her brothers awake and told them to follow her, they started galloping at full speed down the passage and toward the exit.

Leaving the castle, they saw a massive army demolish the city, going from the outside in, destroying everything. Behind them at the castle, was a flock of republic dragons to hold soldiers on their back. Crumbling roared inside as Earth flew out of a hole in the castle being tailed by the enemy and getting showered in lasers, but was able to dodge the majority of them and the small amount that did hit here, she powered through. Finally the inevitable happened, and she fell out of the sky , her wings riddled with holes and losing blood. Once she hit the floor there was a huge gasp from the siblings, then suddenly there was there was yelling from them, but it was odd and strangely in sync as well as being very loud, "You destroyed our home and murdered our mom, but it wasn't enough you had to get rid of everything else we loved, so now i'm going to get rid of you all!" Every single creature stopped and looked straight at them, some with their mouths ajar as they trembled at the sound of the creepy scream. Seeing what happened made those who could now sneak away did and leave the city leaving the soldiers behind, then an explosion of whirling energy appeared around the three as their hatred for the enemy grew larger and larger. Soon it Colasped causing a huge flash of light, what was left was three figures with eyes of a devil and the teeth of a snake. They kept their original colors but with an add of a mythical fire hair, taller compared to before, and the features that could scare anyone to death.

Light giggling could be heard from the group as they walked toward the army and as they got closer the louder they laughed until it changed into large fits of it and they moved faster, much faster. Then as if the signs haven't portrayed enough of the swarms fate, the nightmares moved around Atmist getting "rid" of them and what scared them more was the fact that they couldn't leave.

As the sun rose over the horizon the crimson city was empty, everypony who was inside had left, if they had lived that long, and what was left of the invaders had been torn, burned, or erased entirely. The city had become a ghost town filled with its new ,executed, inhabitants now taking refuge and the only living thing was the three kids who had just finished the job. "What happened, I fell kind of funny, like I had done something very bad yet I feel good about it. and the only other thing that feels weird is how the entire city has been emptied" Solar asked,

"That is strange, mostly because I feel the same way" replied Eclipse,

"Hmm, I guess that means we all feel that way. Know that I think about it, what happened to Earth and dad, do you think there alive, even if it's low chance that there alive I feel its best look for them" Lunar said in a concerned tone, the others looked at the other and nodded. For some time after they had started looking they found Earth lying in a ditch with a shallow breath as well as her being covered in almost any form of injury, Lunar ran up to her and, his face getting covered in tears with relief as he saw that she lived after all she went through. His horn began to light up as he prepared use some healing magic, but when he did he was hit with a massive headache, he tried again, but again he was hit with the surge of pain. "Whats happening?, it hurts when ever I try use magic" he said frightened,

"Let me try" requested Eclipse, She tried to levitate a stone but to no avail she to was struck with pain, than Solar, but the same thing happened. "What happened to us" Lunar questioned,

"I have no idea but if we want use magic we have deal with the pain" Solar said with his face cringing. Lunar sighed "Well it's worth it if we want to save her", he began to power his horn, he started to sweat due to the pain, the wounds started to heal a little and others had a scab go over, he started to cry by the time he was finished but it worked, even her breathing was smooth. Getting up she looked at the pony standing in front of her, looking at him she began to cry and she started hugging him, the others went up to her and joined in embrace of one another. "I'm so sorry about your father, when i went in to save him it was too late" she sobbed while in embrace of her niece and nephews

Daylight flew over the tallest mountains in a fiery yellow and the city did the same mimicking with buildings burning and light flying over the tallest of them, in the middle of the town was a family. Walking out into the open they had lost hope that their civilization was still standing and their minds raced with questions like what happened that night, how did they sneak up on us, where did the unicorns go?. But they didn't perceive what would happen next and what had happened of them that night... yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Long After Death

Night flew over the horizon and everyone began to get tired, they decided to settle in a abandoned house that was located on the other side of the mountain. "Well, this is where we are spending the night so try to find someplace to sleep, and please don't worry about the events that occurred yesterday, let's just go to bed. How about we find a place that could fit us?" As they shuffled around to find a proportional area they all laid down and put themselves to ease knowing that each other was there as they snuggled close and soon they all fell into a deep sleep and the room fell silent and the only sound was that of the light rain pitter pattering on the roof and the drops that fell through the small holes in the ceiling and onto the floor.

The surrounding area was dark like the night sky in a busy city, dark and empty, Eclipse was the only one who was there… or she was, the room began to get inhabitants of the evil nature and resembled the dark republic soldiers. Eclipse turned to run the other way, but behind was a giant cloud of dark mist that only sparkled in the eerie blood red light that came off the creatures, the mist emitted a sound that rumble everything and began to charge her engulfing her in the mist. Inside was morphing, changing into a cave which seemed to fit perfectly with the creatures that began to fall from the ceiling and crawl off the walls. They looked as if they were spiders but not all, others matched snakes, Eclipses bolted out of there yet seemed to go nowhere and everywhere these creatures crawled and slithered and all she could do was run.

Everything began to light up as she ran farther and and soon everything was lit so brightly it looked like a blank piece of paper, but she kept running as fast as she could until she had found herself back home in the fields near Po-parta. Something felt weird probably because the only one other than her who was there was Solar who looked frightened as he looked back at Po-parta. Then one of the buildings exploded, Solar looked right at it and started to run to the city as the events played like it had that day. Solar ran back through the city and fire, getting severely burned, and cut by falling rubble, but he didn't seem to care about it and continued forward until he finally reached their house upon entering he was bleeding out from all his cuts and others were cauterized by the burning city. Limping along he walked inside, but as he went to the room they found their mom it was too late, the roof collapse and the ruble struck a fatal blow and all Solar could do was watch the horror.

Eclipse saw this happening over and over again as she saw Solar try to save their mother but all ended in the same thing and to make things worse he also died every time. Making up her mind Eclipse started toward Solar as the setting reset and before he could leave Eclipse launched herself into the air landing on Solar knocking him over and embracing as she did. "Eclipse where did you come from" Solar asked in a surprised manner, "I saw you trying over and over again, wanting to save mom" she replied as she slightly sobbed "and every time you tried you never were able too and it repeated once you died, it was horrible". Solar looked down at the young filly hugging her and smiled as he hugged her back. "Well you know that I would do that, but it can't be fixed now. but if I had the chance to you know I would" Solar added letting a single tear fall down his face as he held his sister closer.

Moving away from the subject of Solars dream they walked around as his fantasy began to liquefy filling the entire surrounding area, even the sky started to rain down in huge drops causing tsunami like waves that push the two at terrifying speeds to a mountain. "Solar grab my hoof" Eclipse gasped desperately trying to reach her brother who seemed to get farther every time she tried to lock her hoof with her brother. Solar tried to do the same but things began to get dark and the urgent feeling started make Solar spaze out of control as he tried to swim back up to the surface to breath once again. Then everything slowly faded to darkness, as it finally got pitch black something small started to resonate, a small orange ember began to chime as it was fully lit and flowed upward .Then instantly it got dark and all seemed lost in this magical fantasy of a dream that had seemed to become something else after some time had passed.

Waking up on a empty vast desert plain Eclipse and solar got up and addressed one another making sure they both were okay and then walked in the scorching heat finding a elevated platform. The raised surface had a long dark shadow fall across the land, "What is that doing there" Solar asked looking at the tall structure with curiosity , then as he looked at the top of the pillar there was two figures

"Why, why did you run off to the diamond forest, you could have gone home with your brother and save mother, but instead both ran away to the forest" a mysterious voice said,

"I didn't want to but it was the only thing I could think of at the time and",

"Excuses, excuses excuses. What about when eclipse was taken why couldn't you use your magic to save her",

"I was rushed and if I tried to save her, my brother would of had his emotions taken",

"More excuses, all you do is nothing, the only measurable thing you did was kill the enemy in the camp". As this was said his reflection began to morph into a more unique figure that of which resembled a brute like pony with fangs and other familiar features that they felt like they had seen this before but they didn't know where from. "You are worthless, I hopped my successors would of been more responsible but the saying pickers can't be choosers applies" the figure said as it became a different color. "But still I have to test you see if you ready", Suddenly the ground began to form a whirlpool of sand engulfing Solar and eclipse and devoured the pillar holding Lunar.

Falling through they landed in the market located in the south side of Atmist, looking up the sky was red from fire and the smell of burning wood flowed through the air. "Where are we?," Solar remarked,

"Don't know, but the architecture is very familiar, kind of resembles Atmist" Eclipse responded. Hissing noises blared throughout the streets as the Republic flew over them, the small group of ponies began to fire as they saw them but the lasers fazed right through them, "What now" Eclipsed complained as she looked at her brothers with confusion. Then a loud scream could be heard "You destroyed our home and murdered our mom, but it wasn't enough you had to get rid of everything else we loved, so now i'm going to get rid of you all!", this in itself was very disheartening due to its familiarity. "Okay it was strange to find out that were in Atmist and see the enemy but that was just plain weird" Lunar said as they began to gallop to an area where they could see what made that dreadful sound. Getting into view they saw the mass of energy surrounding three figures that stood where they did and matched them completely, "Do you think this is what he meant when he said test?" Solar asked,

"Well I don't know what having to see ourselves will prove" Eclipse respond. BOOM, the mass of energy around them collapsed and was followed by similar chain of events that happened yesterday, As they saw their nightmarish forms they jumped back in surprise, then the massacre occurred and they witnessed the horrors they had set upon the land. When they tried stop the carnage it only failed along other attempts to hide the horrific sight that unfolded in fronted.

As hours passed they began to fall deeper and deeper into insanity as they saw all the blood spill over the battlefield, bodies disintegrate, burned until they ash, and others got cut into tiny bits. After the bloodbath Solar, Lunar, and Eclipse watched as their devils descended to the ground, their energy quickly radiating out of them causing a small flash of light, but instead of the light fading away it grew brighter causing a shift in the space around them. Finishing the terrain was flat and plain, the walls were plain, even the sky was plain. Walking toward them their nightmare forms engaged them, then stopped in front of them, "Well now that you've seen your might, it's time to test your power". Stepping out from behind the nightmares the brute like pony walked forward but this time his voice was that unlike his appearance, it was sweet like silk and deep. "Wait so that wasn't the test, what was it?" Eclipse Wondered,

"No, it was an example to show what you're capable in your "majestic" forms" He responded

"WHAT!, so you decided to ruin us just as an example of our power, and how did that happened?" Lunar raged. Chuckling the smooth brute smiled wide as he was given the ability to explain something that he enjoyed, "Well if that ruined you my explanation will destroy, what happened that day was an outburst of energy caused by anger and made you as strong as an alicorn. Since there were three of you it was times three allowing you to massacre the enemy. Getting back to the explanation, when you turn into a nightmare your negative emotions take over, except for delight, and once you finish doing what caused you to change you revert back to normal".

"So you're saying we became… bad?" Eclipse remarked,

"Don't be absurd, you became an angelic figure of awesome power",

"But we killed all those bad guys, and the only real reason i'm concerned is how we killed them" Lunar mentioned,

"Don't worry about that, you were driven by anger and hate so after you changed you had the power to ,"Get rid of them" the way put it, so you let out your hate and had some fun"

"The more talk about how we murdered them the more insane you make it sound, hmm, by the way you never really told us your name" Lunar returned,

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Star Dawn, and the way I said it was just me getting excited about being able to talk about my interest and pass my knowledge to my great grand children".

"WHAAAT!, so what you're saying is that we are saying is that you, a pony who we have just know meet in our dream is one of our ancestors" Eclipsed said shocked at what he had said

"Well yes, but when you say ancestor you make me sound old, and that I am but it the way it was surprising but true, I am your ancestor" Star answered.

"So while i was listening to you three converse I just remembered, aren't we supposed to take that test of yours"Solar reminded

"Of course, thanks reminding me boy" Star looked back at the flaming horses and swiped his hoof through the air, "Your test begins now, you must defeat your selves",

"What, that's insane why would we do that" Solar spoke frustrated with what had been asked,

"Oh, you think you choice", the nightmares began to approach them taking flight into the air, "And if you win you would have proven to me that you are stronger or wiser than your counterparts and will be perfect next time you activate it" Star smiled.

Around them the terrain morphed into a coliseum with an addition of a fake audience to watch them battle their familiar foe. Circling them the nightmares fired down, easily recognizing their power they began revolting back at the enemy, as the first shot hit them they became smarter in a tactical sense moving around the arena getting the upper hand. "This truly isn't fair, they have wings and probably are loaded with centuries of combat tactics" Solar assumed,

"What makes you assume that" Lunar questioned,

"The way they fought earlier, it resembled ancient combat, but let's just focus on fighting but just keep that in mind as you attack" Solar added. While fighting they destroyed the place with beams of energy and fought with great intensity as they didn't know what would happen if they were to lose. As time passed they had hit their doppelgangers with great skill they blazed through the tactics that they had memorized, but once they passed through them all they stopped attacking and started using more advanced magic to overrule the siblings knowledge and started to act like they had that night and hit them with fire, beams the could leave a clean cut, even going as far to use their fangs. Soon the fight reached its climax and the only thing left was the power and determination they had to win, then as they had been too weak to continue Earth flew in from above and landed in front of them raising a shield to stop the devastating rase from the attackers, "What's going on" Earth asked worried,

"Umm, well the only way to easily explain is for you to look them" Solar requested, looking over the beams she saw the nightmares, once she saw them she jumped a little and said "It can't be, he couldn't have come back, I thought we killed him" Earth whispered,

"Do you mean Star dawn our great grandpa?" Eclipse put in,

"Yes, and the fact that you know who he is only means your nightmare blood is active and thus he will try to come back and will use you three to do it",

"What wrong about him coming back, I know that he put us against each other but this a dream i'm sure he weaker than us" Lunar boosted,

"Wrong, he's far more powerful than me, and infact it took all the power your mom and I had to kill him" Earth pushed her shield back knocking the nightmares back, "Do you recall the story of purification"

"Ya" they all said getting up as they had regained their strength,

"Well that was us who took out the devil, or in this case Star dawn, and the reason Stellar didn't tell you about how we were the heros was probably to keep this from ever happening" Earth suggested "But let's talk later it's very bothersome having to hold your clones away", they nodded and began to fight the doppelgangers.

With the help of their aunt they were able to slowly weaken the enemy and finish them off causing them to disintegrate, then the tip taps of hoof sounded from the audience. "Well we did it, come out Star dawn" Eclipse yelled as she looked around the colosseum for him,

"hmm so it seems you have, so it seems, but you did it with the help of my… ungrateful granddaughter, i'm sure she already told you about me but the battle kept her from the entire story", Star said grimly. Walking over to them the land morphed into a large plain with little areas packed with trees, Star had disappeared with the previous terrain. Over the horizon a group of white hooded alicorns walked toward them a light glow radiating off them lighting the surrounding area as the sun began to set behind them. "Who are they?" Eclipsed asked,

"They are the Great Council of Light, they strive to free the land of all evil, but one of them did not feel the same and his name was Star, the mastermind behind all evil that you know today. Years ago me and your mom killed him to stop his reign of terror but unfortunately he lives on in you" Earth enlightened them.

As the council got close a shadow grew over them, they looked back at the shadow taking off their hoods, "The story of the beginning went a little like this, Star didn't like how the Council stopped all evil so he tried to use his power to trap them in a eternal slumber" as Earth began tell them as scene in front of them followed her. "But when he tried they struck him down and was removed from the council and trapped in stone for centuries, as they passed he awoke full of anger, he decided to become a nightmare. He rose a army thousands and led armies across the land until one day he found himself in love with a beautiful alicorn who had journeyed into the lands he had controlled. In time she to had fell for him as well and they had decided to get married, later came my father, Luminous Blaze, and sister, Aurora Glimmer who loved him as children but so had their friends who my father had been around when they saw them. But as they got older they hated seeing their father destroy the lands of innocent ponies, so they decided to leave him and leave to make a new start away from Star. While they ventured far into the old natural version of Nightreece they had stumbled upon a town where they saw earth ponies tending to crops and others were going around building up the city filling it with houses and stores. Entering the city they had been halted by guards who asked them who are they and where they came from, they responded with their names and that they ran away from their father Star. After they finished telling them their info the guards let them in but kept an eye on due to them being the offspring of a terrible stallion. soon after they arrived they decided to stay there and live out their lives as peacefully as possible. But once they had taken off the robes they had made while they journeyed everypony around, everypony gasped since they had never saw an alicorn up close and most hadn't even seen unicorns. Everypony gathered around asking them questions like what it was like to use magic and to fly across the sky and touch the clouds and if they really soft, this of course embarrassed them and they ran into a store. Inside they looked back through the windows to see where the mob was, lucky they had gone right past them, they moved away from the door and noticed the shop keeper who was very surprised to have to alicorns burst into her shop. She asked them what brings them to her humble shop, they told her about the group of curious ponies and that they were sorry about running unannounced, but she said was alright and asked what they had been doing in town striking up conversation, and they talked for hours. In the end they decided to eat dinner and spend the night, in the morning they left the house of the shopkeeper whose name was, Soot Sweep, your grandmother, of course as they lived in the ever expanding town that stood nameless they got married.

Years had past and soon enough I was born in the Our little house that they had on the highest hill, life was great and it only got better, your mother was born five years after me and she was… she" Earth began to shed tears as memories of the past rose up " She was the greatest sister I ever had and i'm so sorry of your loss. We grew up reading the few magic books we could afford and practiced a lot, but one day he arrived, Star Dawn, he walked up to our home after he destroyed the city, he looked around, his disgusted by how pleasant the house of his son was. Walking he yelled for my father who ran up behind shooting wildly at him while he faced the other way, but he had already anticipated his attack and blocked with a shield that he effortlessly erected behind him. They fought for a short sad moments before he tricked my dad into killing his wife, and that monster did it while Stella and I watched from our yard in plain view thanks to our house being burned to ashes, my father was the one suffered the most since he was then who did the deed. Luminous fell to the ground as he was shocked that he, the beloved father of two, killed his wife, but Star was all to happy with the situation, he even laughed at him, he truly was horrible. Then walked over to my dad and cut off his head and picked it up and yelled his battle cry as he finished one half of his mission, his army screaming back. Flying in from above Aurora landed in front of us looking at him angered along with tears flowing from her eyes as she gazed upon the head of her brother, she began to cursing at him furiously as she powered a beam, as she shoot it hit the floor blowing dust and wood chips into the air. With the time given to us she quickly grabbed us and flew off away from the city as fast as possible. In matters of minutes we reached her house that was placed away from town, the instantly we landed she pulled us inside and powered her horn brightly, then it shout out through the roof and exploded into a dome that covered the entire house making it invisible. Then there was a dead silence as we all sat in her living as we tried to gain some ground on what had happened and what was to happen.

Time flew by after that day, life was grey and we spent most of our time training and learning new spells so we could get strong and defeat Star, and every day we practiced harder than the last to learn not to get used to a certain difficult. Once I turned sixteen Aurora gifted me armor that had magic engravings that increased my magic power greatly and gave me the power of two, and the same happened as Stella came of age. Then one day as our aunt left home to go gather some ingredients for a special dinner as she did regularly, but this day was different, when she left she didn't come home, nor did she ever again. Forced to fend for ourselves we left home and went off to find Star and kill him.

Finally, after years of training and searching out in the open we found him, he was going around as usual destroying land with his army of brutes, but this time it would end in the battle of purification. We had been planning this for years and to finally put it to use made use quite giddy, but of course we tried to restrain ourselves from getting too excited. Once we entered the battlefield we didn't waste any time and flew straight to Star, and as soon as we arrived in front of him we began to battle. Avoiding his minions we teleported to an arena that we made only for this fight, and the arena was the exact same colosseum he put you in. But of course it was for totally different reasons, and the stakes were much higher, if you lose you die and as the story goes we won but not before he had inflicted us with battle scars", Earth gestured to the areas where she was hit and the room grew to darkness . "As we finished we went out finally got our lives back and Stella made you wonderful kids" Earth said as she went over and gave them a warm hug.

Then as the room was silent it turned back into the colosseum and Star walked out from behind the gate that would hold a lion or warrior. "Now you know who I am, but better late than never some like to say, but as you wake up remember that i'm a part of you and so any actions to stop me will only lead in damage to you, farewell Solar, Eclipse, Lunar next time we meet how it be uninterrupted. For you Earth Switch of Atmist, you had so much potential, but right now isn't really the time you should be waking up and minute" Star said as he walked away into the darkness of the cage, and before they could do anything they arrived back where they had fallen asleep. "That was very weird, having to go through all of that in one night" Eclipse spoke with mixed feelings, "Indeed but it's best not to talk about that outside the your dreams. Now then how about we have breakfast.


End file.
